Spy Me
by dickory5
Summary: Me gustaba la sensación de ser observada.
1. Chapter 1

9 Nov 13

Introducción.

.

.

.

* * *

**-Sabes que yo no hago este tipo de trabajos-**le dijo un chico de cabello azul, largo y amarrado con una delgado lazo café.

**-Lo sé, pero no te lo pediría si no fueras mi amigo-**le dijo un chico de cabellos café claro y ojos grises que parecían más oscuros que de costumbre.**-¡Oh vamos Helia! Eres un experto acosando gente, no creo que no puedas acercarte a ella e investigar un poco-**le dijo agregándole un poco de humor al asunto.

**-No acoso, prefiero la palabra agente encubierto.-**dijo con seriedad.

-**¿Lo harás?-**preguntó curioso.

**-¿Cómo se llama tu esposa?-**contestó con otra pregunta Helia.

**-Su nombre es Flora y no es mi esposa es algo así como…-**

**-¿Tu amante?-**interrumpió Helia.

-**No, más bien como la mejor amiga de una conocida-**dijo él.

-**Permíteme ver si entendí. No son nada, ¿Y quieres que la espíe?-**preguntó incrédulo.

**-Pues sí. Necesito saber que le gusta, que no le gusta necesito saberlo todo.-**dijo con una sonrisa.

**-¿Hablas enserio Henry?-**

**-Es ella-**Dijo sacando una fotografía de su bolsillo, dando a entender de que sí hablaba enserio**.-Ella es Flora-**dijo con una sonrisa.

**-¿De dónde sacaste esta fotografía?-**preguntó Helia observando la fotografía de una joven de cabello largo y café oscuro ojos grandes y verdes, muy linda.

**-Deja de hablar así, ¿no puedes decir nomas 'foto' en lugar de 'fotografía'?-**preguntó Henry.

**-No, está incorrecto.-**contestó Helia aún observando la fotografía.

-**Mal-**acortó Henry.

**-¿Lo harás?-**

**-Sí.-**

**-Bien, ¿Cuánto será?-**preguntó Henry sacando algo de su bolsillo.

**-Nada, ¿No puedo hacer algo por un conocido?-**dijo Helia.

**-Nada es gratis en esta vida.-**dijo Henry. Helia tomó su chaqueta y con una sonrisa de lado contesto _'Lo sé.'_ Y salió de aquel café en donde se encontraba.


	2. Chapter 2

¡Hola!

9-Enero-14

.

_**Sombra**_

.

_La mañana de ese miércoles, me había dispuesto a cambiar de actitud para que así pudiera cambiar mi alrededor; me dispuse a dejar de ser la misma chica miedosa que hace lo que los demás le dicen decidí como quien dice; tomar al toro por los cuernos._

_Pero ahora todo se veía tan complicado…_

_Llevaba poco más de media hora trotando como loca a lo largo de la ciudad hasta el departamento dónde vivía con mi madre, me negué a tomar un autobús o un taxi, pues el autobús tardaría en llegar y tendría que esperar mucho para ver un taxi libre._

**-Creo que aún no me he explicado del todo.-**

**-No, la verdad es que no te entiendo casi nada…-**Dijo la rubia que hablaba conmigo por teléfono.

**-Stella…mira te explicaré con más calma-**Le dije en un suspiro, no sé porque la llamé a ella primero, es decir, claro que es una de mis mejores amigas pero es muy distraída.

**-Hoy mientras salía de Grekho…-**

**-¿¡Fuiste a Grekho!?-**Preguntó emocionada**-Dime, ¿Hay nueva mercancía?¿Viste vestidos lindos?-**

**-¡Stella!-**

**-¿Qué?-**Preguntó

**-Nada, olvídalo. Hablamos mañana-**

**-Está bien, pero no olvides la salida de la próxima semana-**Me amenazó

**-Stella, me lo recuerdas diario, no podría olvidarlo-**

**-Adiós-**Dijo y le colgué. Estaba molesta, intentaba contarle algo importante mi vida pudo estar en peligro hoy y a ella no le importó.

Tomé un cuaderno que hacía unos días había agarrado como diario, pues había cosas que quería mantener solo para mí y sentía que no podía ocultarlas así que ahí era un buen lugar para plasmarlas.

_"-Miercoles-_

_Hoy desperté más temprano que de costumbre, hice mis deberes y decidí que haría un cambio en mi actitud. Pensé que para ello necesitaba ropa nueva, fui a la tienda Gekho, donde tienen ropa muy linda y además de todos precios y tamaños , compre muchas cosas. Al salir, sentí como una punzada en la nuca, llevé mis manos al lugar u no había nada, voltee había demasiada gente y no vi nada raro, pero aún lo sentía ¿Podría ser esto a lo que llaman la mirada pesada? ¿Quién podría estarme mirando? No miré a nadie, camine unas calles y aún lo sentía, eso empezó a preocuparme, alguien podía hacerme daño, llegué a una calle donde había menos gente cada vez y entré en pánico, aquí alguien podría hacerme daño y no había a nadie a quién pedirle ayuda, así que comencé a trotar para no cansarme rápido, pasé la parada del autobús, pero pasaba uno cada hora, si alguien me seguía no podía darme el lujo de hacer eso. Aún sentía esa mirada sobre mí pero no escuchaba nada, no me detuve hasta llegar a mi departamento, bastante agitada, cerré la puerta con seguro y me fui a encerrar a mi habitación, suerte que mamá no llegará hasta más tarde hoy pero aún así, me siento segura en casa. "_

**-¡Flora!-**Escuché que llamaron

-**¿Si mamá?-**Respondí cerrando 'mi diario'

-**¿Puedes ir a sacar la basura?-**Preguntó. Pero más que pregunta sabía que era una orden.

**-Si, en un segundo-**Le respondí. En la cocina, mamá estaba preparando la cena, tomé la bolsa y salí. El pasillo era bastante amplio, nosotras vivíamos en la primera planta, era algo temporal, aunque yo estaba cómoda viviendo ahí rodeada de gente agradable, pero mamá quería un lugar más grande con espacio para un jardín. Sonreí, yo también amaba los jardines, la botánica me apasionaba como nada.

**-Ay no-**Dije en un susurro. A lo lejos pude ver una silueta, estaba observándome y lo supe porque sentí esa mirada sobre mí.

.

.

* * *

VSA: ¡Espero que te parezca igual!

daroise21: ¡Tnks!

daola: Justo así

Miss Humpty Dumpty: ¡Mejor que decirtelo, lo demuestro!


End file.
